Many devices require electricity to operate. The electricity may be supplied, for example, via a mains electricity connection or from a local battery cell. Electricity may also be locally generated for example using an alternator or solar cells.
An alternator operates by converting the rotational kinetic energy of the wheels of a moving vehicle to electric energy which is stored in a battery.